After
by el spirito
Summary: First fic! What happened after the events of the first movie? Probably a two-shot& epilogue Oops! Forgot a disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or anybody else. Thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Crap, his ribs were killing him. Myers was pretty sure some of them were cracked if not broken, and he thought vaguely that it might be a good idea to stop moving. Then again, they were underground, beneath a cemetery, and Liz had just died. Stopping didn't seem to be an option. Red was behind him, carrying Liz's body, her arms dangling limply, and Myers held tightly to the one remaining grenade belt. Hearing the loud roar of some unknown creature in the cavernous room they had just left, Red sighed and gently laid Liz down on the floor. Myers winced and carefully approached behind him.

"Take care of her," Red said softly, and Myers looked up at him. He nodded, held back another wince, bit his lip.

"Here," he said, tossing the grenade belt. He could barely suppress a cry at the movement, muttered out "Damn thing's broken," tried to smile at Red through watering eyes as he said something unintelligible.

"You going to be okay? Alone?" he asked, finally, wondering what he was asking since he was in no shape to help him anyway.

"Yeah. How big could it be-" A tentacle, huge and slimy, snapped out of nowhere, wrapping around Red and flinging him backwards and sending Myers into the wall. Myers gasped as he hit; if they weren't broken before, they definitely were now. And judging by the pain it caused to breathe, it was probably a fairly severe injury.

Dang, he just wanted to sit there and wait for things to ease up, for the pressure to lessen some, but Red had said he was okay, and Red had given him an assignment. He had to take care of Liz. He wasn't about to let Red down. Not now.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before Red came back but he knew that he had checked and rechecked for a breath, a pulse, some sign that Liz was still alive with nothing to show for it. Myers was starting to get nauseous, pain shooting from his ribs outward, and his head throbbed and made things fuzzy.

"No pulse, she's not breathing," he reported as Red walked in, and he hated himself for not being able to give him better news. Gently, he backed away and let Red in next to her, easing himself off the floor and using the wall as a brace to stand. Red was whispering in her ear and Myers felt like he was intruding on something private, so he shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was dizzy and nearly fell flat on his face; a quick grab for the wall and he regained his balance, mostly, and was able to see that Liz was somehow alive. And then Red was kissing her and she was on fire, and normally Myers would have felt at least some jealousy or sadness, but he was so numb from pain and bloodloss and exhaustion that he didn't even feel joy that she was alive.

A sudden burst of pain and he whimpered, a high, girly noise that he was embarrassed to have made. He hoped Red hadn't heard. The world started spinning dangerously, and Myers realized that he was going to lose it. He wanted to say something, but he was not going to interrupt this incredibly intimate moment, and he wasn't even sure he would have been able to voice anything at this point. More pain, and he let out a low groan, glad at least, that it was more masculine, but then he was suddenly on his knees and he wasn't sure how he got there and he thought maybe Red was saying his name but he couldn't really tell and then the ground rushed up to meet him and John Myers saw only black.


	2. Chapter 2

Red wanted to laugh at him when he heard the whimper. It was a fleeting thought, stuck between lips and love and passion, but it was one that made him feel a bit bad. Sure, Myers hadn't exactly been subtle about his crush on Liz, and Red was rather proud that Liz hadn't chosen him, but the kid had really tried to be helpful and he _had_ sort of saved the world. Then again, a whimper?

It was the second sound, a low moan, that made Red stop. He turned in time to see Myers turn white and drop to his knees, holding an arm around his chest.

"Myers?" He called, uncertain what to do, running awkwardly to the agent's side. He didn't make it before the agent face planted into the rocky ground.

"Myers, what the crap is going on?" He whispered, wanting to help Myers but not wanting to hurt him. Liz was there suddenly.

"You have to be gentle Red, help me get him on his back. Nice and easy." She was immediately soothing and relaxing, and Red felt himself calming down as they eased Myers onto his back.

"What happened to his head?" Liz gasped, seeing for the first time Myers' bleeding wound. She ripped a strip off of the huge monstrosity she had wrapped around her and gently tied it around the wound.

"Blonde bitch pegged him," Red growled in response. He really didn't know what to do, but he'd heard that letting people with head wounds sleep was not a good idea.

"Hey kid, wake up," he said gruffly, awkwardly patting Myers' cheek with his left hand. Just as Myers started to come around, Liz gently lifted his shirt and gasped. His torso was bruised and mottled, purple and black bruises scattered across his ribs. Red looked at them and groaned inwardly, then looked at Myers.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" he demanded, voice low. Myers peered at him through pain-clouded eyes.

"What were you going to do?" He whispered, grimacing. "Not like you could have helped." Red didn't know what to say. After all, Boy Scout was right, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Red, we have to get him out of here," Liz whispered to him, even as she stroked Myers' hair away from his forehead. "He has broken ribs, I think one of them might have punctured his lung." Red nodded, uncertain of what to do. He hated feeling so utterly helpless, and despite his best attempts, he could tell by the way Liz was watching him that his worry and frustration was showing. Red wasn't even sure why he care so much; after all, Myers had been nothing but a pain in his butt since he arrived. Then again, he had single-handedly managed to snap Red out of basically screwing over the entire world. A sudden gasp from Myers snapped Red out of his reverie.

"Can't-oh, crap," he spluttered, struggling for breath between harsh coughs. Blood spattered onto his pale face. Liz looked absolutely terrified, whispering gently to Myers and trying to help him stay calm. Red stared at her, then back to the visibly fading agent, and made a decision.

"No." Liz looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"No," Red repeated. "This is not how it's going to happen." Red stood up, carefully gathered Myers into his arms. Myers groaned, blood dribbling down his chin. Red knew that he could be hurting Myers more by moving him, but he knew for sure that unless they got him out of there quickly, he wouldn't make it.

"Come on, Liz, do you think you can figure out how to get out of here?" Red asked, mind quickly wandering over the way they'd come. What with all of the spiky walls of death and swinging pendulums of doom, Red wasn't sure how to get back out. He prayed Liz would have a better idea. Then again, she had just died and been brought back. Her memory might be a little sketchy at this point. To his great relief, Liz nodded.

"I think I might be able to, though it might take time…" Her voice trailed off as Myers moaned, shifting slightly in Red's arms.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Red said, his voice rough. Liz seemed somewhat relieved that Red had finally decided to do something, but she kept glancing back worriedly as they walked. Red wasn't even entirely sure where they were going, focused entirely on the still agent in his arms. He felt more wiped out than he care to admit. His father, Agent Clay, Liz…all had slipped away, though obviously Liz was okay now. Still, he was not going to lose Myers like that. It was not going to happen.

"Red?" Myers' voice was startlingly weak, and Red looked down at him. Crap, he looked bad. Blood streaked down his pale face, stained his teeth red, plastered his hair to his forehead beneath the makeshift bandage. Red knew that the bruises on his torso would be in full bloom by now.

"What's up, kid?" He asked, careful not to show any emotion.

"Th-thanks," Myers sighed quietly. His breathing was too loud, ragged, and Red winced inwardly.

"For what? You didn't do so bad back there yourself, Boy Scout." A ghost of a smile played across Myers' lips, and Red suddenly realized how much the kid just wanted to impress him. His eyelids started fluttering shut.

"Hey, hey," Red said, shifting his shoulders in an effort to keep Myers awake. It didn't work and his head lolled limply.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"He's passed out again," Red grumbled. Liz nodded and continued walking, a bit faster than before.

"I don't think we're too far from the cemetary," she said, but Red couldn't tell if she sounded sincere or not. He hoped she was right. Myers was still breathing heavily, but his features were alarmingly slack, and Red was getting even more anxious.

"We really need to hurry," he said as Myers coughed and a new trail of blood trickled down his chin. His breathing was worsening and Red instinctively curled his arms around the broken body.

"There it is, there it is!" Liz cried, running forward, her long garment trailing behind her. Red broke into an awkward run, nearly yelling in excitement as the air grew leww musty and he could see daylight.

"There you go, Myers, almost there kid," he muttered as he burst into the graveyard. There were a few agents standing about, the trucks they drove in behind them, and they jumped and drew their guns as Red and Liz came out.

"Hey, he needs help! Medical attention!" Red bellowed as he gently laid Myers down on the snow. Out of the corner of his eye, Red could see the medic running towards him, then he looked back at Myers. The kid hadn't moved, hadn't twitched, _hadn't taken a breath_….

"Aw crap, come on, Boy Scout," he muttered. "Hurry up!" He shouted at the medic, then turned back to the still agent.

"John, come on, kid," he whispered as Liz came up and stroked his back. The medic was there then, and things happened in a blur as they got the kid on a backboard and took him away in one of the trucks. Red was suddenly exhausted, and rubbed a weary hand over his hair.

"I guess we should go get Manning," he said tiredly, and turned to retrieve the wind-bag agent they'd left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

It had taken Red a couple of years to figure out how to pop the knuckles of his massive right hand, and about 30 seconds to realize its potential as a scare tactic. As he leaned casually over the nurse's station, nonchalantly cracking his huge fingers, he realized that even here, in an agency hospital with a nurse fairly used to him, it was working.

"What was that you were saying about visiting hours?" He inquired cheerfully, stretching his fingers and smiling at the nurse. She looked at him and opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again.

"I think that we can make an exception for you," she answered finally, and Red nodded gratefully.

"Really? Thanks," he said, then walked to Myers' room. He hesitated a bit at the door, peering in at the still agent. Myers was still pale, though not nearly as bad as he had been, and there was a swath of bandages around his torso, another on his head. He had only gotten out of surgery two days before, but Red was relieved to see that he was looking pretty good. Considering.

Walking as quietly as he could, Red approached the small table next to Myers' bed, where a few cards, a small bouquet of flowers, and a balloon already sat. Myers stirred and sat up, blinking in the light and looking utterly confused when he saw Red.

"Hellboy? What…." He began, shaking his head slightly. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises, kid," Red responded. There was a momentary silence, a bit awkward.

"Abe sent some books," Red said finally, shoving two huge books onto the table next to Myers.

"Thanks. Tell him I said thanks," Myers said, and Red could see that he was tiring. "I'm gonna be off my feet for awhile, might get bored." Red stood up.

"Well, I should probably get going, Boy Scout," he said, "They won't let me smoke in here." He pulled out the cigar that was in his pocket, looked at it wistfully, put it away.

"No exceptions, huh?" Myers asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Nope, not even for me," Red answered.

"And you saved the world," Myers added, eyelids drooping now.

"Hey, kid, you did too," Red said gruffly. "Oh, hey, brought you these." He fished in his pocket, produced two Baby Ruth bars, slightly bent, and set them on the table.

"Thanks. See you later," Myers mumbled tiredly, and Red nodded. He paused at the doorway.

"Myers?" Myers cracked one eye, looked at him sleepily.

"Mmmm?"

"You'd better get well in a hurry. The agent they sent as a replacement makes you look like Rambo. I'm going crazy." Myers smiled, laughed a little, then drifted off to sleep, and Red smiled in satisfaction as he left the building.

A/N: Well, there it is, first complete fanfic ever! Yes!


End file.
